I don't want to hurt anymore
by FantazyFanatic217
Summary: A friend of Romano's is trapped in an abusive relationship. Can he save her or is she already broken beyond repair. Romano/OC. Rated T for language and sensitive content
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to hurt anymore

Chapter 1

She had come home late from work that night. Today's meeting ran a little longer than usual. "Derek I'm home!" Olivia called tossing her car keys on the kitchen counter. She didn't get an answer from him like she normally would. "Derek?" She could've sworn that he was here, his car was parked out front in the driveway, and he got off work a couple hours ago.

'He's probably sleeping' she thought. Figuring that, she walked down the hall to the master bedroom quietly, she didn't want to wake him up.

"_Ahh! Oh god! Ah! AH!"_

What the hell. Was her mind playing tricks on her or were the neighbors just having loud violent sex again? It couldn't be the neighbors, the bed was creaking.

"_Ah! Derek! It feels so good! AHH!"_

Her stomach dropped. Her heart leaped into her throat. No, he wasn't. He couldn't, he wouldn't dare. Tears burned her eyes as she forced open the bed room door. Both heads snapped to the door frame. She quickly brought the bed sheets up to cover herself, who ever the hell she was. Olivia didn't know her; she could've been some prostitute he picked up for all she knew.

The room smelled of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sex. Both of them were drunk and were probably on some kind of drug. Olivia saw red. She glared daggers at the both of them.

She's been dating him for over a year, he was living in _her_ house. She was convinced he was the _one_. And now she caught him having sex with another girl in _her_ bed. Just how long has he been doing this?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Olivia screamed at the both of them. "Olivia it's not what it looks like!" Derek said trying to think of an excuse, but found none. "Bullshit! Who the hell is she?"

"Liv!"

"You! Get the fuck out of my house!" Olivia picked up what she assumed were the girls clothes up off the floor and threw them at her. "What the hell bitch!" That damn girl didn't have a brain between her ears to process what was going on. To her, Olivia was just some random girl that happened to walk in on them doing the nasty. "Get dressed, and get the fuck out of my house!"

She stomped back down the hall. She needed to vent, she needed to get away from them, blow off some steam. "Liv wait!" Derek followed her down the hall, trying to pull his boxers back up. "This isn't what you think it is!" Olivia whipped around. "It's not!? So you weren't having sex with another girl? So you weren't cheating on me _again_? I just imagined it huh? I'm not stupid Derek!" She snapped at him. "Olivia, don't talk to me like that!" Now he was getting pissed.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this again Derek! You promised!" "I know live, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." "No, I'm done with you! I gave you a chance and you fucking blew it! Get the hell out of my house; pack your shit and leave!" She wanted him gone, out of her life.

In a blind fury, his fist harshly connected with the side of her head. The force of it threw her to the ground, her head smacking the edge of the kitchen counter. It left her in a daze, seeing double, ears ringing. She didn't fully process what happened until she saw him standing over her. "How dare you talk to me like that you stupid bitch!" He landed another punch on the side of her head, this time she spit up a bit of blood onto the kitchen floor.

Harshly dragging her to her feet by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall, pinning her there by her throat. Blood trickled down the side of her face from a gash on her head. Her sky blue eyes wide in fear.

"Derek? Honey, are you coming back to bed?" That other girl peeked around the hallway corner. She didn't care that Derek just hit Olivia, she was more concerned if he was going to finish screwing her or not. "Be there in a minute babe."

"This is what's going to happen. You're not going to leave me." Derek said. "I'm going to be with you, and I'm might mess around with a few girls on the side. That's not going to bother you though. Right?" Olivia didn't answer him. "Right?" His hand applied more pressure to her throat. Her fingers clawed at his arm as she struggled for air. "Right…" she choked out. "Good." His breath smelled horrible with liquor, he was in a drunken rage, and she didn't want to anger him further. "Good, now make yourself useful for a change and make dinner." As soon as her moved his hand from her throat, she collapsed to the floor in tears.

Derek went back to the bedroom to fool around with that skank again. Olivia was left on the floor crying, hugging her legs close to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She didn't think he'd do this, she never thought he would actually hit her.

More importantly she felt like she was about to be trapping in something she couldn't get out of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Olivia was going to head into work early to avoid Derek. The bruises from last night's events formed while she was sleeping. She looked in the bathroom mirror at the damage he had done. The bruise beside her left eye from where he punched her she could cover up with makeup. The gash on her head could easily be covered over with her hair. She tugged on the collar of her bed shirt a little, revealing very nasty bruises just above her collar bone. Blue, purple, still very tender to the touch. "Ah, damn."

"What are doing up so early, Liv?" _Shit_. "They called me into work early today, no big deal. I didn't mean to wake you." Olivia said kind of quietly trying to walk past him. Before she could, he grabbed her shoulder and threw her back against the wall. She half screamed in surprise, her eyes wide in complete terror.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this alright? I swear if I find out that you told someone or go to the police about it, I will fucking kill you." Derek hissed in her ear. "Alright?" He pressed against her collar bones, which she soon felt cracking under the pressure. "Alright!" She whimpered. Her collar bone broke with a sickening _crack. _She screamed and dropped to the bathroom floor. "Shut up!" He kicked her in the side harshly. When she didn't stop crying he kicked her again and again and again.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Olivia practically begged. He was pretty sure he broke a few of her ribs or at least cracked them.

"Aww babe, I'm sorry." He said tenderly wrapping his arms around her. She didn't return the hug. "I love you." This wasn't love.

O0O0O

Olivia showed up to the meeting earlier than usual. She kept checking her appearance to make sure that the makeup still covered the bruises, that the gash on her head wasn't showing, and the bruises on her neck were covered over with her shirt collar. Olivia didn't want to talk much at the meeting, because her cracked ribs made it painful to talk and breath. But she slapped on a fake smile and toughed it out.

"Hey Olivia! You're here early." Antonio, Romano and Feliciano were already there. "Yeah I guess." She offered a weak smile. They were long time friends of hers. She could go to them about anything, especially Romano. Yet she didn't feel like she could tell them what happened just yet.

"Are you alright? You look pretty tired." Romano said. She had dark circles under her eyes. "I didn't sleep very well last night." Olivia said sitting taking a seat next to him. Her voice was kind of weak; Antonio and Feliciano just took it that she was tired. But to Romano it sounded like she was straining to talk, like it was painful for her. But he didn't think too much of it and brushed it off.

O0O0O

The meeting went pretty well, Olivia didn't talk very much. And when she did, she apologized for her weak voice and told them that she was just tired. And they left it at that. Things went on like they normally would. France and England were arguing. China was avoiding Russia at all costs. America was being loud and annoying. Spain irritated Romano. And Germany yelled at Italy a few times. Business as usual.

On her way out to her car she was stopped by Romano. "Are you sure you're alright Liv? You seem a bit… off today." He knew her so well. Perhaps a little too well. He knew the difference between her just being a little tired and when something was wrong. "Is everything alright at home?" He carefully read her expression as she answered him. "I told you I'm just tired. I'm fine. Everything's fine." She was lying through her teeth to him. "Alright. I was just wondering." "I'm fine Romano, I promise."

On the way home Olivia took the long way home, hoping to get caught in traffic. Wanting to waste time so she didn't have to walk in on Derek having sex with another girl or to find him in a drunken rage again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The abuse progressively got worse and worse over the next few months. It became not only physical, but emotional and verbal as well. Olivia didn't feel like she was in a relationship. It was more of a 'shut up and look pretty' kind of thing. Be there when he wanted or needed something, and leave him to who ever he was screwing that night. It was like she didn't have a voice anymore. Derek became more and more controlling of Olivia. He started following her to and from work. He would take her cell phone and go through her messages. He'd track her phone to make sure she wasn't going to anyone's house. He even monitored her bank accounts. It was a constant cycle. He'd get mad over something stupid and hit her, he'd call her fat and ugly and worthless, she'd cry, there'd be a point where he couldn't stand to see her crying anymore and he'd tell her he loved her. It would repeat over and over again, sometimes more than once in one day.

It was getting more and more difficult to hide it from the others, especially Romano. She came in with bruises, broken bones, at one point she came in with a black eye. She gave a bullshit excuse for it and they brushed it off. But Romano saw more than that. He felt that something was seriously wrong. But whenever he went to Olivia asking if something was wrong she insisted everything was fine. And when he brought up Derek, she'd get really defensive. She'd act nervous.

He was the first one to figure out what was going on. He saw something she tried to keep hidden. It was when they were just leaving a meeting.

"Well, that sucked." Romano groaned. Olivia giggled. "I figured that out when you threw a tomato at Germany." "Damn, bastard was asking for it." "So no regrets right?" "Nope."

After a second he laughed at himself. "Ah Feli will come to me later say how rude it was." "And then you'll throw a tomato at him too right?" "Probably." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You and tomatoes." "Would you rather me throw something heavier next time?" "Oh no, it's just funny." Olivia stopped and turned to face him. "Try not to get into trouble next time though, ok?" "But that's no fun." She smiled and punched him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

And she turned to walk back to her car. But as she turned, her blonde hair brushed away from her shoulders. It appeared to be a nasty cigarette burn on the back of her right shoulder. It was still red and puffy; it couldn't be more than a few hours old. Once she noticed her shoulder was exposed, she immediately tired to cover it up. There was no way it could've been an accident. Olivia wasn't a smoker. Even if she was, how did someone get a cigarette burn on the back of their shoulder?

"Ah Romano, starring again I see." Antonio laughed slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder. "What? No! That's not what I…" "You know she's with someone else, you can't have her." "Shut up! That's not even what I was looking at." A blush started to creep up his face. "Oh who was it then? I hope it wasn't France or are you not telling me something eh?" Antonio said teasingly.

Romano grew a little flustered and even more irritated. "Bastard, what I'm trying to say is there was something on the back of her shoulder. It looked like a cigarette burn." "Lovi, she isn't a smoker." "I know, but her boyfriend is." Antonio got the bigger picture here. "Ay dios mio Lovi. Tell me you're joking." "I wish Toni, I wish."

O0O0O

Olivia could hear them. Derek and some other girl, she doubt if he even knew her name. They were in the living room, going at it on the couch. At least Olivia had some peace in the bed room. But she knew as soon as he was done, he'd come in, get mad over nothing and hit her. She wanted out. Sitting up from bed, she snatched her phone off her nightstand and dial Romano's number. He was the only person she could go to about this.

"Hello?" "Hey Romano, do you mind if I come over for a while?" "No I don't mind." "I just really need to talk to you." "Is everything alright?" When he asked that she tried to hide any kind of any uneasiness in her voice. But she knew he could read her like a book. He probably knew her better than Derek did."

"Yeah, it's just really important." "Alright…" "I'll be there in 10."


End file.
